Kaho naa pyaar hai!
by Kaviin's Faku
Summary: This is miie Fiirst Fic Thiis Story iis Revolves on Kavin nd those girl who Luvs him very much but can't tell...Dareya n ishyant Also Include...peep to know more


**Hiiiee Awl ii m Fakeha This is miie Fiirst Fic And itx is Love story This Story iis Revolves on Kavin nd those girl who Luvs him very much but can't tell** **Dareya n ishyant Also Include**

 _ **Fiirst Chapter  
Yeh fitoor mera**_

 _ **(Note Ishyant Bth College friends bth love each other n one year proposing each other soo please don't be confuse :P )**_

 _ ****_ **A girl was sitting in a college she was very depressed Her friend came to him and said**

 **Girl: Yr Aisha tm kavin ko keh q nhii detii ke uh love him ? :/  
**

**Aisha: Ishu yr please phr se who hii baateiin shuru mat kr :/ aaj college ka last day haii lets enjoy yr pta nhii phr yeh diin wapiis aaye ya naa aaye** **She was sad but not because last day of college because she can't tell him that she love him so much ^_^**

 **Ishita(Ishu) : ii knw tu q sad haii isiliye bol rhii hun k e bol de kaviin ko abhii b der nhi hui haii yr**

 **Aisha:Ishu tu jantii haii naa ke kavin ki Maria Gf haii to phr kiia faiida bol ke :/ khaiir yeh sb chor hall me chal sab wahan maze kr rhe haii or yahan tu haii jo mujhe iin baton me guma rhi hai :/**

 **Ishita:Waqaii yr teri bat hii alag haii kavin tujhse dur ja rha hai or tujhe party me maze krne haii wah :/  
**

**Aisha:Hogaya tera ab chal :/**

 **Aur woh usko kech ke niche le jatii haii**

 **Itx Dancing time Everyone comes dance floor for dance floor itx pair changing dance**

 **Ours Paiirs**

 **Aisha-dushyant Ishita-Rahul(Acollegeboy) Maira-Kavin**

 **Music starts…the song is Yeh fitoor mera from Fitoor**

 **Aisha and Dushyant are dancing but she Is continuosy looking at kavin.. he was looking at maria tears rollings from her eyes**

 _(Zindagi ne ki hai kaisi saazishein_

 _Poori hui dil ki wo farmaishein_ _Maangi_

 _duaa ek tujh tak jaa pahunchi_

 _Parvardigara parvardigara_ _  
_ _Kaisi suni tune meri khamoshi_

 _O parvardigara…)_

 **Change the jodis**

 _ **(**_ _Ye fitoor mera laaya mujhko hai tere kareeb  
Ye fitoor mera rehmat teri  
Ye fitoor mera maine badla re mera naseeb  
Ye fitoor mera chaahat teri  
O parvardigara, parvardigara_

 _Dheeme dheeme jal rahi thi khwaishein  
Dil mein dabi, ghut rahi farmaaishein _

_Banke dhuaan wo_ _  
_ _Tujh tak jaa pahunchi, parvardigara.._ _  
_ _Deewangi ki hadd maine nochi o parvardigara..)_

 **Change the jodis**

 **Aisha and Kavin slowly slowly coming in front of each other for a dance…**

 **They start dance and Aisha lost in kavin eyes tears coming in her eyes**

 _ **(**_ _Ye fitoor mera laaya mujhko hai tere kareeb  
Ye fitoor mera rehmat teri  
Ye fitoor mera maine badla re mera naseeb  
Ye fitoor mera chaahat teri  
O parvardigara, parvardigara…) _

**Song over Aisha wants cry** **tears coming in her eyes… she make excuse nd move to washroom**

 **in Washroom**

 **She was cry badly n say:God mere sath hii aiisa q hua mere sath :'( why thiis happen to me ? mene aaj tak kiisi ka dil nhii torra** **to yeh sb q hua mere sath** **god ii need an answer**

 **Or phr usne apna face saaf kiia or washroom se bhar aaii**

 **Ishita:Aisha or kiitna royegii tu han? Bas kr bol de usko I knw who teri feelings ki respect krega**

 **Aisha : iishu kavin mariia ke sth khush haii to me b khush hun me usko bhulne kii koshish krungi ii can**

 **Ishita : can uh forget him?**

 **Aisha : Yes ii can**

 **Aisha give big smile (Fake smile) and bth share hug n both move outside ^.^**

 **Outside**

 **Dushyant is waiting for ishita n he saw ishita come with aisha**

 **Dushyant:Ishu Ko me chor deta hun aisha**

 **Aisha:Nhii jeej me chor dungii apkii iishu ko (** **she stretch the word)**

 **Dushyant : Bht shaitaan hogaii haii naaw tu :P**

 **Aisha: Choro jeej aaahhh dard horha haii**

 **Ishiita : Dushu chor do Aisha ko**

 **Dushyant leave her**

 **Aisha nd Ishita going home**

 _Fiinally done miie first story sorry for spelling mistake soo kiia Aisha kavin ko bhul jayegii ya kavin wapiis ayega uskii life me agr wapis aya to kia aisha usko bata paayegii apne dil ki baat…! Soo ii should continue or not Plsh review_ _tc all have a nice day_ **  
**


End file.
